Warriors: What Ifs
by LordofAmus
Summary: A series of 'what if' situations based on the Warriors series by Erin Hunter. First chapter features Spottedleaf and Firestar. Please R&R!


**Warriors: What Ifs**

**What If:** Spottedleaf lived and fell in love with Firestar.

**A/N**: I will be hoping to do a series of 'what ifs' with the Warrior series. I have been a fan of the Warriors series for two years now. I have read all the books and special editions and almost all of the mangas. I am a manga and Japanese animation fan. I usually write in Chrono Crusade or Heartland. I also created a Warrior RP site that is on my profile under 'homepage' if you want to join it (its free.) Please review! I love reviews. I'm sorry to Sandstorm fans. I have nothing against Sandstorm, she is nice to Firestar but I do like Spottedleaf and I think it'd be an interesting 'what if' situation.

**Disclaimer:** Hikari does not own or claim to own and of the characters in the Warriors series. Hikari also does not own the song 'Together Again'

_Never thought that I'd be leaving you today_

_So alone and wondering why I feel this way_

_So wide the world_

_Can love remember how to get me home to you?_

_Someday_

__

_We'll be together again_

_All just a dream in the end_

_We'll be together again_

__

_So many fears were swimming around and around in my mind_

_Who would have dreamed the secrets we would find  
><em>

_I've found a world where love and dreams and darkness all collide_

_Maybe this time we can leave our broken world behind_

__

_We'll be together again_

_All just a dream in the end_

Together Again by Evanescence

…***…

A yowl split the air in the clearing of ThunderClans camp. A young Firepaw stiffened and immediately pelted across towards the nursery. Immediately he stiffened as the sharp rank of blood met his nostrils. He gasped in horror at the sight of Spottedleafs blood covered pelt half hidden in the bracken.

"Spottedleaf!" he exclaimed. He raced to the beautiful tortoiseshells side. He sniffed her blood. His eyebrows' furrowed as he realized that there was another strange scent on her. Her eyes were slightly sparkling and she wearily rose to a sitting position.

"Don't fret, Fireheart. This is not my blood" Spottedleaf said. She gave herself a quick lick as if everything was normal and that she was not covered in blood and that kits are missing.

"Then what happened?" Firepaw asked. "Whose is it?" He gave her a quick sniff trying to identify the scent but couldn't.

"It is the blood of the piece of fox dung who stole the kits." Spottedleaf mewed.

"The cat who stole the kits? Where are they? Are they ok?" Firepaw questioned.

Spottedleaf chuckled softly. Her warm scent wreathed around Firepaw. It sent a pang through him. If Spottedleaf had been killed, he could never see the sparkle in her eyes, he could never hear her laugh or smell her sweet warm scent.

"The cat left. The kits are safe. I hid them in the bushes over there" Spottedleaf said pointing to a leafy bush with her tail. As Firepaw turned away to fetch the kits he twitched his ear to Spottedleaf to let her know he was still listening. "I want to talk to Bluestar so she can send a patrol to find the cat and make sure he goes home and to consult his Clan"

As he pulled one of the kits out of the bush, several cats raced over. Graypaw was one of them. He hurried to Firepaw and helped him grab some of the kits. His other clanmates swarmed around Spottedleaf. Firepaw sighed. He wouldn't be able to talk to her anymore. His ears twitched as he recognized Spottedleafs mew trying to talk. Her voice was drowned out by her clanmates who was concerned for her. Firepaw pushed forward with the kit still in his mouth. He set the kit down.

"Spottedleaf needs to talk to Bluestar so give her some room." Firepaw told them respectfully. Longtails tail twitched irritably.

"What's the kittypet apprentice to tell us what to do?" he sneered.

"I'm not telling you what to do. I'm telling you that Spottedleaf wanted to speak to Bluestar. It's important so let her through" Firepaw said.

"Lazy kittypet" Longtail grumbled.

Firepaw ignored him and picked up the kit. He saw the kits mother rush over.

"Oh my kits! My beautiful kits! Thank StarClan!" she mewed thankfully. She licked each of her kits and took them to the nursery. Firepaw smiled happily. He was glad that the kits had been able to be saved. Who knows what could have happened to the kits or to Spottedleaf if something had gone wrong. He didn't know what would have happened if Spottedleaf or the kits had died. Spottedleaf was the cat who had welcomed him into ThunderClan when all the cats treated him like a plague. He began to realize how much he loved to hear her voice and smell her sweet scent. Seeing her beautiful tortoiseshell pelt made him feel warm since he knew that she would always welcome him.

He had always known that there was a place for him outside of his kittypet home. He had felt the strange presence that lurked in the forest that was now his home. Spottedleaf was a talented medicine cat. He knew she could never love him, it said so in the Warrior Code but it didn't stop him from feeling such emotions.

He padded over to the fresh-kill pile and took a small mouse. He needed to calm his nerves. He smelled Spottedleafs scent even before he saw her. He turned to greet her with a smile.

"Mind if I join you?" Spottedleaf asked. Firepaw shook his head.

"How'd it go?" he asked as Spottedleaf settled down beside him. His belly felt as though butterflies were fluttering around. He swallowed a piece of the mouse with difficulty.

"It went well. I talked to Bluestar and she sent a patrol out to follow the cat." Spottedleaf said.

"I'm glad the kits are safe" Firepaw said.

"I am too. Although," Spottedleaf added. "I fell different. I feel as though something was supposed to happen that didn't"

"Maybe it's a good thing" Firepaw said. "Maybe it changed for the better."

"Maybe. I want to ask StarClan about it at the Moonstone next half moon" Spottedleaf said.

"What is the Moonstone like?" Firepaw asked.

"It's a big tall stone that is about three tail lengths high. You'll see it some day. I'm sure Bluestar will take you" Spottedleaf said.

"She will?" Firepaw asked uncertainly.

"Why wouldn't she." Spottedleaf asked.

"I'm a kittypet" Firepaw said.

"What's in your past is in the past. You're a ThunderClan apprentice now. Nothing is different from any other apprentice. She will take you with her for that reason and probably to show everyone else that you're just as good as everyone else." Spottedleaf said.

"Thank you, Spottedleaf" Firepaw said. A gentle smile tugged at his lips.

"Firepaw, you have a great path in front of you. You are destined to be one of the most important cats in the Clans. I want you to know that I will always be here for you if you need to talk and that I will always love you" Spottedleaf said. Her amber eyes searched his green eyes.

"Spottedleaf…"Firepaw said. He looked at Spottedleaf and drank in the sight of her. "I love you too."

"I know. I've known for a while. I want us to be together but I am a medicine cat. We have to keep it a secret if you want it to work" Spottedleaf mewed.

"I want it to work, I want us to be together. But I don't want to come between you and your duties to your Clan" Firepaw said.

"Don't worry, it won't. I can make time for you and _our_ Clan." Spottedleaf mewed. Firepaw smiled warmly at her as her sweet scent filled his lungs making him feel whole.

"We'll be together forever" Firepaw said intertwining his tail in hers.

"Together forever" Spottedleaf said touching her nose to his and closing her eyes.

…***…

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I would like to do more 'what if' situations for the Warriors but I only will if you review! I haven't read any Warrior fanfics and I want to apologize before hand if I copied anyone's idea. I will also take requests so if you want to, sent them in with reviews but I also do private message (Reviews are preferred since they an be anonymous) Please review!


End file.
